A processor-based device or system is powered by electricity power, which facilitates data exchange and storage at circuit units. For example, in Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) digital circuits, with every bit transition a transient current drain results from a brief short circuit in the gates and the charge and discharge of parasitic capacitance at the outputs of the circuit. Hence, the total power consumed in a specific clock cycle is determined by the total number of bit transitions that take place in that clock cycle. The number of bit transitions is determined by the specific instruction sequence executed, as well as their addresses and parameters. When a disruption of the execution of the specific instruction sequence occurred, such disruption is reflected in the transient currents at the digital circuit level, and thus the consumption of the electric power.